warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ashshadow
Archives User Talk:Ashshadow/Archive 1 Charart Hi Ash, can I make you a charart, since I'm waiting to put up Molekit, (gave Cherrykit to Maple ^_^,) I need practice.. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:25, March 12, 2010 (UTC) That would be mottled or tortie, I'll just make both...--[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Done! They are Mosspaw and Greystar. ^.^ --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 00:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ok, you can show me that tortie style... I know Mosspaw was an epic Failure................. (FAIL) --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 00:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) pixlr. I want 2 get GIMP though... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 01:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) FRIENDS Want To Be Friends? How do you reserve an image? How do you reserve an image for charart? I'm an apprentice, so I don't really know. Echostar~ May StarClan Light Your Path 18:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Archive Well, just create a new page and paste the text you want to archive on it. Maybe something like User Talk:Ashshadow/Archive 1. Just copy and paste or rather cut and paste as with PCA. ✐SaNdY 18:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep =) ✐SaNdY 19:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nope it wasn't me. I just fixed the spelling. It said freinds before so I changed it to friends--'Nightshine'Ü 21:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Confirmation Ah, I had heard that it had been confirmed, but I thought it was already on the article! ^^; I'll go add it, that's fine to put up now that it's been confirmed. insaneular Talk 15:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello and Help Hi there^^. And yep you can call me that. For archives, there should be a spot that indicates left or right (listR or listL), and on PCA I know the sides mean accepted or declined art, so you would just add a link to the proper side. Just add a break tag to the end of the list and then put a link in like Accepted Art 14. Tell me that helps. :) [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 00:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I will, only if you promise to keep making chararts. :3 Your welcome though; it took me a while to figure out too. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 00:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandal Thank you for bringing that to my attention, it is someone who had been continually adding info about their OCs and I had already warned them, so I have now blocked them for one week. Thanks for helping me keep on the watch :) insaneular Talk 00:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Request Could you please make me Quince as a queen without her collar? Thankx! Bramble 12:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Can we be friends? I signed your page ages ago but u never signed mine. I would love 2 be ur friend but i dont mind. Cla 17:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Assistance? Hi, Ashy. I'm calling you that for the moment. :) Anyway, could you do a favor for me? On my user page, under the Signatures section, could you tell me if you can read the signature under 'New'? I'm using a font that I installed on my computer, but I'm not sure anyone else will be able to see it. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 23:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that's the one. And thanks. :3 Just one more question- is the font normal or "different"? [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 00:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine. Thanks for helping^^. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 01:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Alright, I did it. ♥PoppyStorm♥ 16:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter! Here is a present: Have a good easter![[User:SnowStorm|''Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 15:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome![[User:SnowStorm|''Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 15:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Seconding Hey there, Ash. (I just can't stop bugging you. ;] ) Anyway, I've been thinking about this a lot and have decided to nominate myself for Adminship. I would really like you to be my second. The only thing you would have to do is right a short speech and why you support the nomination (of course, only if you do support it d:). It doesn't have to be very long, just one paragraph, really. Like Nightfall did with Insane here. I would understand completely if you don't want to. :) Skyfeather 18:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) An admin like Bramble and Eu. It's also called Sysop. :) The person who seconds just has to have been on the wiki for three months. Policy:RfA is where all the information is. I'm going to put it up next week though, since Bramble and Insane are away at the moment. Skyfeather 20:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Move I would, but it looks like Insane's already deleted it. If Silverthistle needs the content for an archive, then it can be restored. And no, not anymore. I'm a bit disappointed, but, what can I do about it? But thanks for helping me out. :) Skyfeather 22:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I hope I will. Skyfeather 22:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I got your message about Socks! Yeah I relised after I put it up that it had been done and was about to change but I had to come off. I've rmoved it now. :) Owas wondering if you could do me: *All the deputy blanks with their raised paw down. *All the warrior blanks with their paw rasied. Thanks. :) asap. Don't worry if you can't, I'll ask someone else! ;D Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes please, it would be a great help. I keep having to go over it to see I'm not requesting the same cat blanks :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) If you personally think it looks really bad, I'll ask some one else to do it :) Though your still an amazing artist. ;) Thanks though ;) Its your desicion. Γǻώήςτόŗm 08:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question Yes, you can have her:) --Ŧ∆ķმ♰§ƱოΣö 20:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shading Weasel Thanks Ash =) I'll give it a go. ✐SaNdY 10:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC)